


One Up

by Lil_Smutier



Category: Penana 😂👌🏻
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: So basically this is a ‘one up’ smut of what my friend did for me ✌🏻
Relationships: Laito Akiyama/Dark Hashi Dark Hashi/Yuma E. Mukami Laito Akiyama/Yuma E. Mukami
Kudos: 4





	1. Whom?

It started as just a normal day, Dark stroking her boyfriend’s hair softly, fingers gliding through thick curls as they chatted. The conversation begun innocent, they’ll both swear on it, but then it drifted off into somewhere less PG. 

“What about you Dark? What’re you interested in?” Laito wiggles his eyebrows at her, a smirk lacing his lips as she responded with an eye-roll and leaned over to give him a peck. “Hmm...” Pondering it, the girl shyly replied, “I like smarts and strength, like, not muscles you know.” Laito hummed affirmatively, encouraging her to go on. “I like voices like dirty talk and degrading.” “Like being called a slut?” It was blunt and direct, but the instant flush on his girlfriend’s face was worth it.

“Yeah. I..uhm..I like being called Princess and uh..” the last part was way too quiet and Laito didn’t catch it. “Hm?” “I like..I-uh, I like threesomes..” Laito’s eyes widened and Dark wanted to run; but she didn’t want to drop the boy in her lap, so she stayed completely still, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat and staring intently at the ceiling. 

“Why?”

No response.

“Dark..” it was a warning, one that Dark knew to heed. She looked down at him again, still not meeting his gaze as tears threatened to fall from her eyes in fear of what he would think. The younger shot up, turning on the couch to face her, “Hey it’s okay..” he soothed, gently pushing back her hair from her face as she sniffled, “I know I’m not into it, nor am I into sharing you, but if that’s what you’re into then it’s okay. Alright?” 

Her shallow breaths slowed down as the elder but smaller calmed. Wiping her eyes. “Okay..” Mumbling again, she asked if they could change the topic, which Laito agreed to, if it would make her feel better. Days went by and they hadn’t spoken about Dark’s little kink. They shared their own intimate moments and the like but neither brought up the idea of a three way again. 

Tonight, the whole gang was together, just relaxing and hanging out at Dark and Light’s dorm. Some were playing cards and others were just watching movies, but Dark, Yuma, Light, Cleo and Azusa were playing truth or dare. Laito watched them from afar, just admiring his little girlfriend just having fun. The group sat on the floor, laughing and screaming as Light had to hit Azusa for every letter of his name in a dare. The question soon landed on Dark, “Dark! Truth or dare??” Cleo asked, rubbing her palms together in evil planning.

Dark retaliated by crossing her arms over her chest and smiling gleefully, “Truth.” thinking she had won was an overstatement as she forgot how well she and Cleo knew each other when the girl asked, “Out of all of us here, who would you fuck?” It was a low whisper, but even Laito caught it as he too began to listen with more focus. 

Light wolf whistled, but Dark just threw her head back and laughed loudly. “No one dude, I’m only here with my boyfriend.” She grinned, quickly turning around to wink stupidly at Laito who smiled dumbly back. Something didn’t seem right though, her tone was a little shaky and her movements were laggy. 

She lied.

Laito closed his eyes, using his own power to read his girlfriend’s mind without her knowledge. In her head he saw Yuma’s image, not really doing anything different than what he was currently doing, but still Yuma. The Delta froze for a split second, snapping out of his trance as an evil smile laced his features. I guess it’s time to talk to Yuma, he thought, shooting a thought into the Beta’s mind to meet him outside for a bit.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito knows that Dark likes Yuma, and he decided to try what she wants...what about Yuma?

The Delta and Beta headed out, Dark barely giving her friend a glance as she waved him goodbye for the time being. When they were outside the dorms, Yuma looked at Laito, “What’s up dude?” Laito cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure whether to say it or not, let alone how to put it decently. Instead, he put another thought into the Wolf’s head, explaining the situation as quick as he could.

Yuma’s eyes widened as he looked down onto the pavement below their feet; processing. “A-Are you sure..? I don’t want to interrupt you guys or anything....” Laito nodded, still searching for his voice before speaking, “I swear she thought of you right after Cleo asked her the truth.” Yuma nodded too, “She looked at me, I saw her. That’s why Cleo let it slide, she must’ve seen it too.” Laito hummed.

“I guess it should be okay..? If it makes her happy. Are you okay with it though?” This time, Yuma forced himself to focus on his thoughts, giving Laito a pointed look to read his mind, which were filled with yes’s and...other...thoughts. “Oh my~” Laito smiled dangerously, his cat-like fangs shining with saliva. Yuma shoved him jokingly, “Shut up dude!” He chuckled, excited at what was going to happen while they walked back to the party.

~

Exams rolled around and everyone was busy. Students were rushing back and forth to their revision classes and some rushing to their exam halls. Dark and Light however, were rather relaxed. Business and other Arts subjects were first, then followed by Sciences, therefore, the pair had a lot of time to kill before it was their turn to suffer. As usual, the two were talking, small banter shaking with laughter and smiles. 

“Hey Dark! I got a question.” Light stated, bored out of her mind and just asking her bestfriend random stuff. “Yep?” The Omega responded, her head peeping out of her books for a moment, “What’s the weirdest kink you have?” Dark rolled her eyes, thinking briefly before stating it blandly, “Daddy kink? Probably.” Her Beta-bestfriend’s eyes had stars in them as she burst out laughing. “Dude are you serious??” “Yeah you twat, what’s yours?” 

Now it was Dark’s turn to chuckle, “Thighs?? That ain’t so weird my friend.” Light huffed, “It’s the weirdest I have!” “Yeah, cause you don’t get laid.” Light just rolled her eyes twice, sticking her tongue out at Dark while getting the same action as a response. The conversation went back to normal after that, and the two talked until the day ended. 

~

When all the Arts exams were over; - including about half of Light’s - Laito and Yuma put their plan into action. They headed over to the girls’ dorm right after Dark left for her Music exam, since they needed to talk to Light without her knowledge. “Light bulb! We need to talk to you!!” Yuma called out, ducking his head as a stray book flew towards them. “I told you to stop calling me that. Anyways, hi Lai, what do you guys want?” 

“Sorry Anzai, “ Laito smiled, “We actually uh..wanted to talk to you about something we want to do for Dark.” The tallest raised an eyebrow, “For Dark? So why’re you here asking me then? Dark just left.” Yuma nodded, “We know, we saw her.” Light dropped her head slowly, carrying it back up to eye level with the two boys, “Yeah..so..?” “For fuck’s sake” Laito groaned, pushing out whatever other courage he had before asking Light, “We know Dark wants both of us. And we want to give it to her you know. Like- whatever! We just need you to leave the dorm.” 

Light laughed, hard. “Oh my god. Is that it??” She grinned Wolfishly at both blushing boys, she waved a hand at them, wiping tears from her eyes. “Fine fine, I’ll go, just tell me when.” She walked over to the main door, getting her backpack and slinging it over her lean shoulders. Before she left, she turned around to face Yuma, heading over till she was in front of him and craned her neck to reach his ear and whispered softly.

“Don’t forget this...Dark likes a Daddy~”

And off she turned and went out the door, her hand raising with her back turned as she waved to them, “Bye boys!” Yuma was frozen, not believing what he heard as his horny level reached beyond the limit. Laito eyed him, “What’s wrong?” “N-Nothing.” He cleared his throat, voice getting gravelly, “Nothing..we’re just gonna have a good time.”


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited smut 😂😂😂  
> And DAMNNN is it a long chapter holy shit. 
> 
> ❌WARNING: VERY KINKY❌

After about five days of absolute torture, it was the last day of exams. Dark sighed happily, walking over to her dorm and swinging her backpack onto the floor as soon as she stepped through the door. When she tuned in more to her surroundings, she noticed two figures sitting on the couch, watching some TV.

She greeted them happily, “Ah! Hey Lai! Hey Yuma!” Smiling sweetly as both boys turned their heads to greet her back. “Where’s Anzai? She’s usually back around this time.” Dark commented, realising the house was wayyy too quiet without her presence. “I think she went out to get groceries.” Yuma replied nonchalantly, and Dark nodded: yeah, that makes sense.

There was an open space between them, so she took it, sitting down between her boyfriend and childhood friend. They continued watching movies, joking and mocking certain parts while just watching intensely at others. It got late faster than expected, thus getting colder. Pouting a bit, Dark got up and walked over to her room, returning into their living room with a blanket, which she draped over herself and snuggled into.

As time ticked by, she noticed both boys also getting under the blanket with her sandwiched in the middle. Perhaps they’re just cold too, Dark thought; but then she felt a hand on her thigh, and her whole mindset flipped on its head. The palm on her left thigh squeezed and let go rhythmically, occasionally getting harder as she stifled her whimpers. She looked at her attacker - Laito -, and forced a thought bubble into her head.

‘Lai!! Stop it!’

No response. Just continuous groping.

‘Lai!!’

‘Why?’

Dark stared ahead at the screen in front of them, snatching a quick glance to check that Yuma wasn’t focusing on them; which he wasn’t...or seemed to not be. She exhaled through her nose as quietly as she could before shooting back her answer in her head.

‘YUMA IS HERE! LIKE RIGHT NEXT TO US?!’

“But isn’t this what you wanted?”

Dark immediately stiffened in his touch. “U-uh... what-what do you mean..? Haha..I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Trying to spring her way up off the couch she was pulled down by another hand on her arm, Yuma’s this time. “Why’re you running Dark?” She flushed, not replying with anything but a soft whimper as she looked down at her feet.

“..no reason..” she mumbled, sitting back down, still red as ever from forehead to neck. Out of her field of vision, Laito gave Yuma a nod, smiling pervertedly at the girl as the Wolf gripped onto her flicking tail, tugging it in short bursts of strength. Dark couldn’t focus, she let a whine escape by accident, not having any energy to cover herself as she started dripping with slick.

It was intoxicating. The light yet deep inhale of flowers flooded the Delta and Beta’s system, nearly making Laito go feral. He held back though, watching and listening quietly as he waited for his girlfriend to break. “P-please..” Yuma let go, this time he spoke lowly, voice dropping a few octaves as he whispered between them, “Please what?” “I-“ Dark swallowed, pushing away her shyness as much as she could as she looked between them, “I want this..please..?” “Of course.” Laito agreed, standing and guiding both of his lovers to Dark’s bedroom.

Carefully, Laito sat the shy Omega down on the bed, her looking up at him with kitten eyes as he pulled away. “No. Dark.” She frowned, turning to Yuma, “What do you want?” “T-touch me..?” “What am I?” Dark’s head shot up, confusion riddling her face as she squinted as an answer. “What’s his name Love? Our names.” Oh. Oh.. Her eyes darkened, the once pale pink growing into a dark magenta as she mouthed it, almost inaudible, “Daddy..”

“That’s my girl, call me Daddy, louder.”

“Daddy!”

Laito came over to her, cock now straining in his pants at her totally giving up control. “Yes Princess, what a good little slut.” She purred happily, the sound resonating through the room as she patiently waited for another instruction. “Suck me off.” Laito asked, holding her hair firmly so it gave a little sting and tugged her off the bed and onto her knees, head eye-level with his clothed crotch.

Shivering, the girl nodded with determination, her mind although focused on the task at hand, still hyper aware that Yuma was very much present and that the Wolf was emitting low, near sub-sonic growls at her display. Teasingly, she pulled his boxers and shorts down, licking her lips and putting on a show. She gave a kitten-lick to the head first, suckling the tip and then only beginning to take as much as she could down her throat without choking. Laito grunted, throwing his head back at the girl’s feather-like touches and sudden enthusiasm. He wasn’t quite sure what triggered it though...

Yuma was. He noticed her black ears twitching back and forth as they listened to his movements, and let out a low whistle, “I think our Princess is an attention whore Lai.” Laito felt rather than saw the full body shudder that wracked through his Omega’s body as she moaned at their final realisation. A lightbulb glowed over Laito’s head. “Ah I see..that’s why you wanted a threesome Hm? Just wanted our attention you little slut. Bet you’d like it if we both fucked you right? You’ll be the centre of attention.” Dark pulled off, a narrow string of saliva connecting her lips to the head of his near purpling cock.

“D-daddy please...”

“Strip.” Yuma commanded, his black eyes darkening even further if possible as he slipped into his Alpha state along with Laito, the smell of freshly brewed tea mixing in the air. Blushing heavily and already panting, the girl slowly took off her clothes, trying to cover herself up later. “No Princess, come on, we want to see you...” Laito gently coaxed, reaching over to pull the girl’s arms away, a pleased hum leaving his lips as she let them drop to her sides. “Good girl.” He smiled, placing a kiss on her lips before looking back at the practically drooling Yuma.

“Oh fuck you look good.” The boy groaned, striding over to her, lifting the girl into his arms and tossing her onto the large bed. Dark squeaked as she landed with a slight bounce, eyes becoming hazy and unfocused at the sudden action. Yuma crawled over to her, already having stripped when the girl wasn’t looking. Laito followed in suit, also undressing in the process until they were seated together, with Laito behind and Yuma in front of a beet-red Dark. Yuma sat back on his heels, admiring the whimpering mess of a girl and his eyes met Laito’s. “Watch this Yuma.” He grinned, tracing his finger down her body to her dripping core, two fingers thrusting in roughly and pulling back out again.

Dark moaned unashamedly, too far gone by their teasing to care about what was happening right now. Yuma swore too, cock jumping at the erotic display before him. Swatting the boy’s hand away, he moved his own hand down replacing the fingers with his own; Dark squirming at the unfamiliar intrusion. “Don’t move Princess.” Laito whispered, his clean hand reaching up and clutching the girl’s throat, squeezing occasionally. “DADDYYYYY~” the word was strained and Yuma smirked as he continued abusing that one particular spot, watching with hooded eyes as the girl continued to cry out in harsh breaths under the firm grip of Laito’s hand on her neck.

A few more torturous moments ticked by and Yuma pulled his fingers out, Laito letting go of her throat and Dark moaned from the lack of touch. “Come on Princess, up on top of me.” Laito motioned, sitting upright with his back against the headboard as he held his hard cock upwards for Dark to sit on it. As asked, she did, and Laito breathed out a truckload or swears and praises. “Fuck..you’re so tight Princess..did you actually listen and not touch yourself like the good little slut you are?” Dark nodded minutely, still very much aware that Yuma was watching. He stalked over to her side, gently pulling her hair down and guiding her mouth to his also very interested cock.

“Ohhhh shit...damn..she’s so good~”

Dark mewled highly from the praise, body twitching and shuddering as she neared her climax. Shame totally lost, she fucked herself on her boyfriend’s cock, slamming it into her slick cunt over and over again as she slobbered and sucked around Yuma. The latter groaned, hips stuttering as he lost his tightly built control. Cheeks hollowed and still purring contently, the Omega looked up, purposely thrusting her own head hard forwards in time with a hard thrust downwards onto her boyfriend’s cock; causing both boys to snap and pick up their own paces. In somewhat the same time, all three lovers’ worlds exploded in colours and white lights. Dark shivering as they pulled out slowly, checking her for any accidental bruises And injuries. Finding none, the two boys fell back onto the covers, looking at Dark, who was just on the verge of falling asleep. “Had fun Love?” Laito asked cheekily, a huff of a giggle escaping his lips as she just hummed sleepily.

“Thanks Lai. I don’t know how to thank you.” Yuma admitted sheepishly, suddenly snapping out of his trance and smiling at both lovers. “It’s okay, if ever the situation arises, you’re welcome to join us again.” Laito smiled, and they both drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
